Department of Godplayers
The Department of Godplayers, also called the God-Mod Department or Godplaying, was an Action department dealing with particularly overpowered Sues and Stus. It was known to have existed during 2002 HST, but details about its founding or exactly how long it was active prior to its collapse are unknown. Tasks The Department of Godplayers was created to specialize in DMS-caliber missions that were more dangerous than the usual matters that the assassins dealt with. While many Mary Sues are often weak and waifish in an attempt to woo canon characters, yet can show supernatural powers when provoked, the DG's forte was in Sues that put most of their emphasis on the latter aspect, essentially elevating themselves to godhood. While the methods used by the DG are unknown due to a lack of mission reports, it can be assumed that these god-mode Sues were assassinated in a similar way to the Sues handled by the Department of Mary Sues. Restructuring At some point, problems within the department resulted in its collapse, and its remaining agents were transferred to the DMS. The demand for agents specialized for primarily god-mod-based missions was still present, however, and the position was later filled by the transfer of Agents Aegis and Iodin from the Department of Mary Sues into the Department of Floaters to form the Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species, later joined by other agents from both DMS and DF. While the ESAS dealt with a portion of the DG's former workload, it still behaved like a DMS division, which led to a large portion of its missions coming from divine or overpowered species instead of covering the entire god-modding spectrum as it had previously done. As a result, a portion of the ESAS split off and merged with the floundering Department of Emergencies to become the Special Operations Division of Floaters, which dealt with dangerous or complicated missions that fell outside the ESAS's usual scope. Later, the SOD began to handle overflow from most of the rest of the PPC in addition to its original duties, but the ESAS still deals with the same type of specialized Sues that it did when it began. Since those two divisions have taken up much of the potential workload of the Department of Godplayers, it is unlikely that the PPC will ever see enough demand to resurrect the now-dead department. Missions and Equipment Since the Department of Godplayers fell apart shortly after the Original Series and never underwent a full revival, none of its mission reports are currently known or will likely ever be known. As the Department of Godplayers dealt with similar threats to those dealt with today by the Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species, it is likely that the DG agents used similar methods and equipment to those utilized by the ESAS. Agents The only known agents of the DG are Steve Holmes, Sebak, Tish Jameson, and a character from the Original Series only known as George. When Godplaying collapsed, Steve was made part of the DMS's Sub-Department of Rare Fandoms, while Sebak and Tish were made part of its Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species. George's current status is unknown. Steve's former partner, Tessa, is implied to have worked with him pre-transfer, which would have placed her in the DG as well, though this has not been confirmed. Category:Action Departments Category:Original Series Category:Defunct Departments